


Babalik Pa Rin

by loeyhunbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, enjoy, kalat, one shot au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyhunbaek/pseuds/loeyhunbaek
Summary: Matagal nang divorced si Baekhyun at Chanyeol at hindi ito alam ng anak nilang si Sehun for over, 15 years na siguro? Hindi pa naipapanganak si Sehun ay naghiwalay na ito ngunit nakatira padin sila sa iisang bahay.One day, Baekhyun planned na sabihin na ang totoo kay Sehun. Para matapos na ang pagpapanggap nilang magasawa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 13





	Babalik Pa Rin

**Author's Note:**

> kakayanin naman yang angst hehe labyu sa nagbabasa,, sana matapos mo enjoy!

—

15 years. 15 years na puro pagpapanggap ang ginawa nila. 15 years na nilang pinapaniwala ni Sehun na may kompletong pamilya pa syang inaasahan.

Ilang taon na din nang maghiwalay itong si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Lahat nang nangyari, isang pagkakamali lang. Hindi pa buo si Sehun, hiwalay na ito. Ano nga ba ang nangyari?

Isang reason lang naman. Nakipagbreak si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Ang rason? Na-fall out of love daw si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Pero deep inside, alam naman nilang parehas na hindi iyon ang totoo.

Na mahal pa nila ang isa’t isa, hindi lang pwede sa ngayon. 

Galit. Dalawang dekada na ang nakalipas at galit padin ang nararamdaman ng puso ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. 

Wala ding closure na naganap between them. Dalawang dekada na, hindi padin nila napaguusapan kung ano nga ba ang nangyari.

Ayaw nang pagusapan ni Baekhyun, gusto na nyang kalimutan, takbuhan. Si Chanyeol, lahat nang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa ay palagi nyang isinisisi sa sarili. Na hindi padin malaman ni Chanyeol kung bakit nga ba na-fall out of love ang asawa.

Hindi padin alam ang kasagutan. Marami nang nagdaan na panahon, kahit na hindi nila pinaguusapan, ay hindi parin makalimutan.

Kaya ngayon? Balak na ni Baekhyun sabihin ang lahat. Malaki na din naman si Sehun, maiintindihan nya na kung bakit.

Understandable naman kung masasaktan ang anak nila, lilipas din naman. Ilang taon na din syang nakakulong, gusto nya nang maging malaya.

Maging malaya kay Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, time na yata para sabihin kay Sehun ang totoo.” ani ni Baekhyun, habang nasa hapag-kainan sila kaya’t napatigil ang isa sa pagkain.

Silang dalawa lang ang narito. Hindi pa kasi nakakauwi si Sehun galing sa school. Kaya pwede na nilang pagusapan ang dapat na paguusapan.

“Ilang dekada na ang lumipas, ngayon mo lang naisip yan? Hindi ka pa sanay sa gantong set-up?”

“Habang palaki ng palaki si Sehun ay mas nasasakal ako sa gantong set up natin. Do you think na matutuwa si Sehun kung malalaman nyang buong buhay nya ay pinapaniwala natin sya sa kasinungalingan?”

“Pero sa tingin mo ba matutuwa rin si Sehun kung malalaman nya to? So sabihin na nating sinabi na natin sa kanya, ako ang aalis sa pamamahay na to? Tas sayo si Sehun?”

“Oo sa akin talaga si Sehun. Ako ang nagluwal sa kanya. Lilipas din naman, kakalimutan ka rin nya.”

“Ano? Hindi pwede. May karapatan din ako sa kanya kasi anak ko sya. Hindi pwedeng ikaw lang ang magdedesisyon para sa atin.”

“Para din naman to sa ikabubuti ng lahat!”

“Ikinabubuti ng lahat.... para sa ikabubuti mo lang yang iniisip mo.”

“Puta, edi ikaw na magdesisyon! Ikaw naman palaging tama.”

“Kung sana inayos natin kung anong away ang meron tayo dati at hindi ka agad nagisip na makipagbreak sakin, edi sana masaya tayo ngayon...”

“Hindi mo ba naiintindihan? Wala na nga akong nararamdaman sayo!”

“Bakit? Sabihin mo kung bakit? Hindi naman pwedeng nagising ka lang, hindi mo na ako mahal.”

“....”

“May nagawa ba akong mali sa nakaraan? Nasaktan ba kita? Sagot, Baekhyun, deserve ko din ng explanation mula sayo.”

Baekhyun, time na. Sabihin mo na ang lahat sa kanya. Pati sya ay pinapaniwala mo nalang din sa kasinungalingang ginawa mo.

“Nagka-anak tayo, nung college. Ayan masaya ka na? Pinalaglag ko ang bata. H-hindi ko pa kayang mag-alaga ng bata nun. Hindi ko sinabi sayo. Kaya nag-decide akong makipagbreak. Kasi gusto ko nang kalimutan. Gusto kong kalimutan ang nangyari. Yung sa bata pati sayo.“ ani ni Baekhyun, may mga luhang gumugulong sa pisngi nito.

“Kasi sa tuwing nakikita kita, naaalala ko sya. Nakokonsensya ako sa ginawa ko. Na sana dapat sinabi ko sayo dati pa. Para na-solusyonan natin. Kaso, hindi ko kayang sabihin. Natatakot ako.”

“Baekhyun....bakit mo ginawa...bakit mo pinalaglag...”

“Hindi ko din inakalang makikita kita sa party ni Jongdae nung gabing yun. Nung gabing yun, gumawa nanaman tayo ng isang pagkakamali-“

“Baek, hindi pagkakamali yun... bakit mo ba iniisip na pagkakamali yung bata? As long as bunga yun ng pagmamah-“

“No Chanyeol. Alam kong hindi mo na ako mahal. Sa mga ginawa ko, sa mga pagsisinungaling ko, sa tingin mo may magmamahal pa sakin nito? Haha.”

“Sa tingin mo bakit hindi ako nagagalit sayo?”

“....”

“Gustuhin ko mang magalit, hindi ko kaya Baekhyun. Mahal pa kita. Haha ilang dekada na ang nagdaan, ikaw padin. Natuwa pa ako nang sinabi mo na magkaka-anak tayo-“

“Sinabi ko lang yun dahil sinabi ni Jongdae, ayoko ding i-keep si Sehun... Naalala ko yung kasalanan ko sa tuwing nakikita ko kayong magkasama.”

“...”

“Kaya please, gusto ko nang maging malaya. Chanyeol, please...”

“No. Ayan ka nanaman, sa pagiging makasarili mo. Hindi ba pwedeng magsimula tayo ng panibago? Kalimutan na natin ang lahat, andito na ako o.”

“Hindi pwede....”

“Kasi alam ko ding mahal mo pa ako. Mahal mo pa ako diba? Baekhyun.... last chance.. Aayusin na natin, para sayo, para sa akin.

Para kay Sehun na anak natin.”

“...”

“Maiintindihan naman na ng nasa itaas kung ano ginawa mo dati. Dati yun, alam nating parehas na maling mali ang ginawa mo. 

Nagsisi ka naman na. Hindi pa ba sapat yun? Kailangan mo nang maging malaya.”

“..”

“At alam kong hindi reason ang iwanan ako. Kasi ramdam kong, sa isa’t isa padin tayo babalik. Sobrang dense mo nalang kung hindi mo pa nakikita yung ginagawa ng tadhana satin. Kaya please? Isang chance pa. Aayusin na natin to. Together.”

Together. Kakalimutan na ang past.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi nito at pinunasan na ang luha. Ayaw na ayaw pa naman ni Chanyeol na may umiiyak.

Lalo na’t kung mahal nya ito.

“Sasabihin mo pa ba kay Sehun?”

“Wag na. Mas mabuting hindi nya na malaman. Ang mahalaga, napagusapan na natin.”

“Tumatakbo ka kasi palagi sa tuwing paguusapan natin. Hindi naman solusyon ang takbuhan ang problema.

Mas lalala kung tatakbuhan mo lang.”

“....”

“Mahal kita, hmm? Wag ka na magtatago ng sikreto sakin uli. Kakayanin natin uli. Hindi na tayo gagawa ng pagkakamali.”

“Mahal....mahal din kita.. sobra.”

“Miss na miss na kita, mahal.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank youu for reading 'ㅅ' i wuv u


End file.
